The invention relates to a data processing unit for executing instructions stored in a memory comprising a plurality of registers coupled with an execution unit comprising a logic unit for execution of logic operations. Data processing units such as microprocessors or micro controllers are used in a plurality of applications. To facilitate programming of these data processing units, users can use high level programming languages, such as “C” or “Pascal”, or lower level programming languages such as Assembler. For quicker programming and independence from the actual target microprocessor or microcontroller, it is preferred to program the respective machines in one of the high level programming languages. Many commands in a high level programming language, such as “C”, can be translated into single machine language instructions. However, many commands, such as conditional branching instructions, need a plurality of machine code instructions, which in sequence can slow down execution of a program.